deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverines (Red Dawn 1984)
Pandemonium erupts when Russian Paratroopers land in Calumet, Colorado, as townsfolk try to flee. Among them are brothers Jed and Matt Eckert, and their friends, Robert, Danny, Daryl, and Aardvark, who head into the hills. A few weeks later, the brothers find out what's going on in town; Cuban forces, lead by Colonel Bella, occupy the place, as a policing force, the parents of most of the boys have been locked up in re-education camps, and so forth. The brothers visit some family friends of theirs, who charge them with looking after their granddaughters, Toni and Erica. The teenagers begin an armed resistance against the occupation, calling themselves "Wolverines" after the high school mascot, and begin to attack the Occupation forces. However, the Soviets retaliate, by killing civilians, including the parents of some of the Wolverines. One day, the Wolverines locate a downed pilot, Lt. Col. Andrew Tanner, who informs the group on the state of the war, and offers to help them out. Tanner assists the Wolverines in organizing raids against the Soviets. Soon after, in a visit to the front line, Tanner and Aardvark are killed in the crossfire of a tank battle. Using threats of torture, KGB officers force Daryl to swallow a tracking device, then release him to rejoin the guerrillas. Spetsnaz are sent into the mountains carrying portable radio triangulation equipment, but are ambushed by the Wolverines. The group trace the source of the signal to Daryl, who confesses and pleads for mercy, but is executed by Robert after Jed executes a Soviet soldier. The remaining members are ambushed by Mi-24 helicopter gunships, and Robert and Toni are killed. Jed and Matt attack the Soviet headquarters in Calumet to distract the troops while Danny and Erica escape. The plan works, but Jed and Matt are wounded. Though Colonel Bella comes across the brothers, he is unable bring himself to kill them and lets them go. Nevertheless, it is implied the brothers die in the park where they spent time as kids. In spite of this, the war is won by the United States, and a plaque is placed on a rock that held special significance to the group. Written on it is "...In the early days of World War III, guerrillas – mostly children – placed the names of their lost upon this rock. They fought here alone and gave up their lives, so "that this nation shall not perish from the earth."" Battle vs. Hiroo Onoda (by Kingofawosmeness777) In a wooded area The Wolverines sit and camp planning their stratagey. Uknown to them, Lt. Hiroo Onoda and 6 of his comrades approach their camp and prepare to attack. Lt. Onoda aims down the sight of his Type 99 rifle and shoots one in the back of the head. The other Wolverines get up and grab their weapons. They quickly move about and take cover. A shootout ensues between the two groups killing one of Lt. Onoda's comrades and one more Wovlerine. Soon Lt. Onoda and his comrades charge down the hill and pick off two more Wolverines. A grenade is thrown and another one of Lt. Onoda's men is killed. From far away, the head Wolverine shoots another one of Lt. Onoda's men. Both groups take cover. One of Lt. Onoda's men is shot with a Colt Single Action Army. Lt. Onoda pulls out his Naubu pistol and shoots two more Wolverines. One of Lt. Onoda's men throws a grenade and kills another Wolverine. He is then killed by the remaining Wolverine. Looking for the last Wolverine, Lt. Onoda and his comrade walk slowly through the woods. Suddenly, the Wolverine jumps out from behiend a tree and stabs Lt. Onoda's comrade in the neck. Lt. Onoda tries to shoot him with his Nambu pistol but it is out of ammo. He draws his Gunto sword and confronts the Bowie Knife weidling Wolverine. They move in a circle slowly for a few seconds before Lt. Onoda makes a strkie against the Wolverine. He dodges and cuts Lt. Onoda's arm with the knife. Lt. Onoda tries to hit him again and he dodges. The Wolverine makes an attempt to overpower Lt. Onoda and stab him in the neck. Lt. Onoda then stabs him in the chest with the sword before he can stab him. He puts his sword back in his sheath. He bows to his defeated opponent. He then picks up his weapons and leaves. Winner: Lt. Onoda and his comrades. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Hiroo Onoda won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Eastern Private Defense Academy (by SPARTAN 119) Wolverines: x9 EPDA: x9 The Wolverines walked out of a forest, into a clearing containing the abandoned three-story building where the students of Eastern Private Defense Academy were holed up. Toni Mason, the Wolverine sniper, spotted Youji Takatsu in her scope, and assuming the strangely uniformed individual to be hostile soldier, possibly Chinese, pulls the trigger of her Savage 110 and sends a round through Youji's head. "We're under attack!!, Everyone in position", Touko Natori yelled, as Ann Matsura took aim out of the window with her WA-2000 and spotted Toni Mason as she scanned for targets, and pulled the trigger, putting a slug through her head. The Wolverines reacted immediately, with Jed Eckert and several others laying down covering fire while Matt fired an RPG-7 at the floor where Ann Matsura fired from. The Warhead exploded inside the room killing Ann in a flash of fire. Satoshi Yoshino retaliated, firing a three round burst of fire from his Howa Type 89, which picked off one of the Wolverines , as Taro Tsurumi raised the M203 Grenade Launcher attached to his M4 Carbine, scoring literally blowing apart Matt Eckert. "MATT.... You'll pay for that, you bastards!", Jed said as he took aim with his AKM and fired, scoring a hit right through Taro Tsurumi's head , as one of his comrades managed to get a kill shot on Hikari Senami. The remaining six surviving Wolverines made it to the door of the abandoned building, which Danny kicked open, triggering a Claymore mine rigged to the door . Daryl moved in next, Winchester shotgun in hand, and spotted a girl in a school uniform. "What the hell... I mean, what are you doing here, it's not...." Daryl was cut off when Nanami Kanou drew a Steyr TMP and sprayed a hail of bullets at the Wolverines, cutting down Danny with several bullets to the chest. Erica Mason was to angry about the deaths of her comrades to feel any emotion about the unknown enemy using child soldiers, and burst in next and shot Nanami with a Valmet M76, killing her. . The three surviving Wolverines made their way to the top of the staircase, Aardvark throwing an RGD-5 grenade around the corner. The blast killed Satoshi Yoshino. . As soon as the grenade detonated, the three remaining members of the Wolverines burst into the hallway on the second floor, only for Kazuki Kurobe to lean out of a stairwell on the other end and fire a three round burst from his M4, killing Aardvark. Jed and Erica moved forward, towards the stairwell on the opposite side of the building. Jed went in first, and was met by a burst of fire from Kazuki, who missed. Jed retaliated with his AK, and also missed. Kazuki leaned out again and fired. This time, his aim was true. A round blew through Jed Eckert's head. Furiously, Erica grabbed Jed's Colt Single Action Army and fired, grazing Kazuki's side. Kazuki retreated back, M4 still in hand, and was soon met by Erica, who came up from the top of the stairs. Kazuki tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. "This one's for Jed", she said as she pulled back the hammer and moved her hands towards the trigger. Suddenly, several loud bangs rang out, but Kazuki was not hit. Instead, several rounds impacted Erica's chest, causing her to fall to her knees, then hit the floor. Kazuki turned to the Touko Natori, with a USP .45 in her hands, several spent casings at her feet. "You should have shot instead of talked, gaijin", Touko said WINNER: Eastern Private Defense Academy Expert's Opinion The EPDA won this match because of their superior training and weaponry, having actually received some degree of marksmanship training, as they were part of a JROTC-like program. Also, in the battle, I don't know who actually was using which weapon for sure in either series, so I made stuff up.... To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs the Basterds (by BeastMan14) No Battle Written Winner: Wolverines Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Movie Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites